


The Generals' Sons

by pretentious_git



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ancient Japan, M/M, kind of, so is yams lmao, they are cute but then again when are they not, tsukki is the son of a general!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretentious_git/pseuds/pretentious_git
Summary: Tsukishima is the General's son with a stuffy reputation sitting on his shoulders. He has to be perfect, much to his distaste. Yet his enemy's family also has a son, Yamaguchi Tadashi, who the rumours say is a runt of a child. He, too, is the son of a general, but with much less expectations. Instead, there's something else. Tsukishima takes the time to travel the lands to figure this man out, but who he comes to meet is not exactly what he expected in his quest for answers.





	The Generals' Sons

**Author's Note:**

> **IMPORTANT!**  
>  Hello! So this fic had a "prompt" and that prompt was: With NO planning and NO prompt whatsoever, try and hash out a quick story and somehow make it flow with the first thing that came to mind. Also, play with your writing style!
> 
> So here is that :) If it seems like this story might be a bit odd or a bit blotchy, that's the reason! However, I do still hope you enjoy it! I like writing tsukkiyama~

Tsukishima Kei...hated Yamaguchi Tadashi.

That was just how it was.

That was just how it had to be.

…

Who made these fucking rules anyway?

\------------

“You are your father’s son,” was a phrase that never left Tsukishima’s ears. It echoed wherever he went, at all times of the day, from any sort of mouth. It was like some incessant ringing in his ears but instead of an annoying chime, it was a reminder. _You are your father’s son._

Most people thought he was a sparkling model of a perfect general’s son, a role model in the eyes of the people. The eldest son of General Tsukishima, Akiteru, had fucked off to god knows what country, chasing after big goals that ended up failing tremendously (or so the rumours said). Tsukishima was left filling in that empty place, hammered and molded into an illuminated, picturesque ideal of the trope: His father’s son…

…Which he would’ve connected to _way_ damn more if he even bothered to talk to his father.

The damn man had been absent probably 98% of Tsukishima’s life, only there during his birth and Akiteru’s disappearance, and even then, it was only to pat 8-year-old Tsukishima’s shoulder once and say ‘You’re the next in line. Do not follow in the footsteps of that wretched boy.’

So, really, Tsukishima didn’t _care_ that he was his father’s son. He didn’t care that he was anyone’s son, really. He just knew he had rules. And truthfully, half those rules didn’t even make any sense.

For example, he was not allowed to walk the town at night without an escort, a set of guards, _and_ a servant waiting on him. Who the _hell_ needed an entire entourage just to go down the street and back? He also wasn’t allowed to procure his own items. War generals didn’t stoop to levels that commoners did, even though they were supposed to be ‘of the people.’ If Tsukishima wanted, say, a fucking apple, he had to go to a servant and ask them for an apple. The amount of _effort_ exerted in having to practically announce every want and attention to the world grated on his nerves like no other.

There were also a couple of very peculiar rules that didn’t necessarily make sense to Tsukishima but he supposed mattered to their city. The first one on the list that always stood out to the general’s son whenever he gave it a passing glance was rule number twelve. _“Every member of the Yamaguchi Family is considered an enemy. See them as nothing but and do not let the rumours dissuade your initial views.”_

It would’ve been a totally normal rule since the Tsukishima and Yamaguchi clans were practically at each other’s throats every day of the week if it hadn’t been for the second sentence that his father so helpfully attached. _Rumours?_ Tsukishima had pondered to himself, wondering what was so misleading about the Yamaguchi clan that his father had to go out of his way to emphasize that the Yamaguchi’s were not to be seen with pity or compassion.

That fueled an urge to investigate and his weeks of pursuing finally yielded to interesting results. Tsukishima asked his servants, people at bars (incognito of course. Fuck those rules), and even people passing in the streets. He almost went so far as to hiring a private investigator when his search ultimately bore fruit with interesting information.

The Yamaguchis’ only son was a _runt_.

A black sheep, an unwanted, someone that did _not_ bear the title ‘his father’s son.’

Yamaguchi Tadashi was apparently a man that no one expected would live up to any fancy name.

Half of Tsukishima wanted to scoff in indifference when he heard about it, because how could the son of his enemy being a runt be so dangerous of a rumour that it would ‘sway his viewpoint?’ But the other half wanted to look deeper into this…because how _could_ a fact like that  be such important information?

Thus, this inspired a massive operation that Tsukishima internally deemed ‘What the fuck is wrong with Yamaguchi Tadashi?’ It involved an escape from his entourage and a quest all the way into the enemy lands.

If _anyone_ were to ask why the hell Tsukishima was exerting so much energy doing this very _dangerous_ mission, he was going to slap them in the face and say it was because he was bored. Bored, and dwelling on those rules caused _some_ curiosity.

So that’s why he was doing this alone. No one liked him enough to come anyway. The amount of shit he gave his attendants and guards was probably enough for them to pull some sort of tyrannical act against him in the future, he was sure of it. It was probably also a reason why he was able to slip away so easily.

He wasn’t going to dwell on the trip. It was long, it was boring, it was everything Tsukishima hated yet knew was necessary, much like a lot of things in life. Such as a father. He ate his provisions, slept when he needed, and hid his horse in the foliage when he got closer to towns and areas where people resided. It wasn’t that exciting.

What _did_ get his blood pumping, however, was when he finally stepped down into enemy territory, more specifically, _Yamaguchi_ territory.

The only thing that Tsukishima would admit his father did that helped him in this situation was to not flaunt his next son. The general probably worried that Tsukishima would turn out just like his brother and that led him to keeping his existence relatively quiet. The city knew of him, naturally, but many countries outside didn’t. It also helped that Tsukishima didn’t like the spotlight either.

Now, he could walk around, _hopefully_ without anyone recognizing him. And if they did…well, _R.I.P._

Yamaguchi territory was nothing fancy, if anything, it was just like his own. Simple towns, simple people, shops and sellers and buyers and growers. Tsukishima wasn’t too invested in the state of his land, that was his father’s job, and being in enemy waters didn’t bother him either. He just didn’t have the time of day to get nervous. Anxiety caused mistakes and mistakes could lead to death. Plus, if anyone did find out about his trip to Yamaguchi’s land, he could dismiss it by saying that he was proving his worthiness as the next general by traveling to the enemy and coming out unscathed. His father would get a kick out of that one.

He stopped by a vendor to test his presence, buying some fresh food that he knew was quite well deserved after his long journey. The person behind the counter simply smiled at him cheerfully, striking up conversation despite Tsukishima’s obviously disinterested expression.

“Hello, hello~” the man sang, and Tsukishima noted with vague amusement that his hair was a vibrant orange. “Would you like some meat buns?”

“Yes,” the general’s son said, eyeing the food that was steaming in front of him.

“Coming riiiiight up,” the short person crowed, bustling behind his counter. “Are you a traveler? An adventurer? An explorer? A-“

“Tourist,” Tsukishima said flatly. He watched as the blank expression of expected confusion flickered on the seller’s face.

The orange haired man tilted his head, the meat buns still in his hand. “A tour…?”

“It’s a dangerous job that I can’t talk about.” _I bet with the gods this dunce will take it._

And just like that, the seller seemed to brighten up, his eyes widening to the size of saucers. “Ohhhhh! How interesting! How cool! I wish you luck, Mr. Tourist!” _Knew it._ Tsukishima turned away immediately, not wanting to indulge the man in any more conversation. “Enjoy your buns, sir! Made fresh by Hinata Shouyou! Please spread the name to the future countries you visit, Mr. Tourist!”

Luckily he was turned away so that the seller could not see his brows knit. Biting into his meat bun, he took a few steps away when he stopped immediately, remembering his goal. It wasn’t food, it was information.

Regretfully, he turned around.

Unnervingly, Hinata was staring at him with a bright smile.

Unfortunately, Tsukishima couldn’t turn back and walk away immediately.

“Um, do you know who Yamaguchi Tadashi is?” He asked warily, trying to ask basic questions that would give him simple and direct answers. Hinata seemed like a person who held a waterfall of words.

Expectedly, the seller perked up again. “Yes! He’s a friend of mine-“ _Shit._ “Did you have a meeting with him? Do you want me to-“

“No,” Tsukishima said quickly, holding up a hand. He asked the wrong person. He had assumed that due to the rumours, people would either see Yamaguchi Tadashi in a bad light and speak relatively ill of him. Not be his _friend_. Plus, now that Hinata knew someone was looking for him, the big-mouthed looking seller was probably going to blab the first chance he got. Tsukishima did _not_ need his presence announced whatsoever.

“No,” he repeated. “It’s fine. I was just…wondering. I’ve heard about him. Through my travels is all.”

Hinata grinned and Tsukishima did not like the look of it whatsoever. “Oh? So you’ve heard?”

The frown on his face deepened. “Heard what?”

“That General Yamaguchi is trying to marry him off to get him out of the house?” Tsukishima’s blood ran cold. “Are you a suitor?”

_NO!_ “I’m not,” Tsukishima grunted with as much conviction as he could. He ignored the disappointed expression that slid onto Hinata’s face. “I…heard none of these rumours. My trip here is not because of that reason.” He felt his pulse race. Were people going to assume that his new and foreign presence was because he was Yamaguchi’s suitor? That was going to thrust him into the spotlight for sure! “But you speak as if the entire land is aware of his…status.”

“Oh, his status? You mean lack of one? He’s practically disowned, that’s why the general’s trying to send him off. He’s a bit heartless but he still wants something out of it.”

Tsukishima’s mind was reeling at everything that he had just learned. First, Yamaguchi was getting married off. Second, General Yamaguchi was so much of a bastard that not only was he kicking his son out but he still wanted ‘benefits.’ Sure, Tsukishima’s dad was probably in the same boat but to publicly announce a courtship for your black sheep of a son? Tsukishima couldn’t even imagine the humiliation that Yamaguchi himself was probably feeling at the moment.

“You seem…passive,” he said wryly, “about his situation.”

“Yamaguchi’s pretty passive about his situation,” Hinata said with a shrug. He then eyed the traveler. “You sure you’re not interested? You ask a lot of questions. If you want to try for his hand I bet you’ll have better luck than some-“

“I’m not,” Tsukishima said abruptly. “I was just wondering. I’m not here for his hand. Is he…popular amongst the town?”

Hinata waved his hand. “Oh, yeah! He’s great. He might not be his father’s type of man but he’s a great guy. Helps out around here a lot.”

Tsukishima raised his brows. “He helps out? Here in town?”

“Yup!” The seller grinned with a glint in his eye. “If you come around later maybe you’ll catch him.”

The general’s son bit the inside of his cheek. He tried to run through options in his head but he knew that a majority of them were useless. He was caught by Hinata; there was no way Yamaguchi would _not_ know that someone had been inquiring after him. At this point, the only thing he could do was meet the other general’s son face to face and see where it got him. As long as he didn’t let lose any information from where he came from, everything would be alright. He didn’t seem to be recognized anyway.

“Fine,” he said brusquely, eager to just leave the stall. Something about Hinata’s amused expression was giving him some bad vibes. “I’ll come back later.”

“Tonight.”

“Whatever. Tonight.”

Hinata raised his hand, giving him a small cheerful way as Tsukishima began to back away. “See you laaaater~!”

Rolling his eyes and resuming his demolishing of the meat bun, Tsukishima turned around and walked away.

\------------

“Shame, he was attractive,” Hinata said with a sigh, propping his chin on his hand and resting his elbow on the stall counter, watching the tall back of the stranger disappear into the crowd. “I would’ve totally rooted for him.”

“You heard what he said,” a voice said from behind him. The curtain leading to the building in the back opened and a small man stepped out, a regretful expression on his face. “He’s not here for my hand.”

Hinata looked up at Yamaguchi, amusement flickering in his eyes. “You just want him because he’s foreign, tall and hot.”

Huffing in protest, Yamaguchi turned his burning cheeks away and crossed his arms. “I don’t _want_ him. I just think he’s interesting. He has a unique accent. It sounds familiar. In fact, _he_ seems familiar…”

“Well, familiar or not, tonight you’ll get a load of that accent.” Hinata waggled his brows.

“Hush, you,” the general’s son said, flicking his best friend in the temple. “What were you doing, anyway, setting this up?”

“He was asking about you, wasn’t he? His fault for asking _me_ , Yamaguchi Tadashi’s _best friend_.”

The general’s son hummed at that, a thoughtful expression on his face. “You’re right. I wonder what he was asking about. I don’t think word of my courtship reached other countries. I don’t know how else he would’ve known about me.”

Hinata shrugged. “You’re the general’s son.”

“Yeah, an unknown one at that.”

“Well, you can ask him tonight. Listen to him answer with that _hot accent-_ ow!”

“Shut up, Hinata!”

\-----------

‘Tonight’ came too slow. Tsukishima had literally spent the rest of his day sitting in bars or shops, walking around and enjoying the sensation of being an actual townsperson for once, without the risk of getting recognized by his townspeople or guards. No one seemed to know his face and no one bothered to give him a second glance. His accent didn’t spark questions and people were so _overwhelmingly polite_ , he felt his defenses relax for the afternoon. Just a bit.

He knew that it wasn’t any good to see the Yamaguchi land in a good light. Just because the people were nice to him didn’t mean that they wouldn’t raise their weapons towards _his_ family in a heartbeat. It was the same in his land. Foreigners were treated with respect and civility. It was simply courtesy.

So he shopped, he ate, he spoke (reluctantly) to sellers who wanted conversation. He perused the town and passed by the general’s home, yet his identity remained safe. For once in his life, he thanked his father for giving him the gift of invisibility.

By the time the moon started to rise and the streets began to thin, Tsukishima made his way back to the stall where he first met Hinata.

He wasn’t sure what he felt. Nervousness? No. No one knew where he came from. He doubted the black sheep son of the enemy general would know either. Excitement? Not really. Maybe. He tried to push that question away.

Interest?

…No.

The stall was empty but the building behind it had light flickering behind the curtains and windows. The meat buns were absent from the counter when Tsukishima walked up. Unsure what to do, he rapped his knuckles on the wood and cleared his throat. “Um…” he called out. He didn’t even give Hinata his name and like hell was he going to use his real name. Identity safe or not, if one of them bothered to research who ‘Tsukishima Kei’ was, shit would explode.

As if on cue, the curtain swung open and Hinata poked his head out, smile blooming on his face when he caught sight of Tsukishima’s face. “Oh! It’s you! You _did_ come! We were betting if you would or wouldn’t.”

A sour feeling filled his stomach. This wasn’t him ‘catching’ Yamaguchi by the stall, this was a planned meeting. He didn’t know how to take that.

“Come in, come in,” Hinata insisted, pulling the curtain aside and beckoning Tsukishima over. He cautiously made his way around the counter. The seller turned his head to poke it back into the house and the general’s son heard him call out. “Yamaguchi! You owe me 10 rix! Guess who showed up!”

In response, there was a clatter of noise and a slight squeak.

Cackling, Hinata held the curtain open for Tsukishima to step inside and as he entered the small, lit room, he finally caught sight of Yamaguchi Tadashi.

Said man was on his knees, scrambling to pick up objects on the floor that Tsukishima recognized as currency. _They were betting on my arrival?_ He thought, brows knitted. Hinata blew past him with a pat on his shoulder, moving to help Yamaguchi clean, and when the other general’s son looked up at him, he couldn’t help but raise his brows in slight surprise.

Yamaguchi looked relatively…normal. He wasn’t sickly thin nor did he have any deformities that would’ve made a general throw him to the wolves. He had average brown hair, an average face, average eyes, average nose average ears…oh, and freckles.

Basically, Yamaguchi wasn’t anything _special_ …

Maybe. The heightened flush at the base of his neck only made Tsukishima wonder who the hell this man was really.

“Yamaguchi, this is the man I met at the stall earlier today!” Hinata spoke with an easy smile and Yamaguchi’s flush didn’t fade. Tsukishima wondered why the other man looked so stricken by his presence. “He was asking a lot of questions about you!”

About to protest, Tsukishima was immediately cut off by Hinata popping to his feet and running over to him, grabbing his arm and dragging him closer. On instinct, he raised his hand in Yamaguchi’s direction for a hand shake.

“His name is… Oh. What’s your name?”

Tsukishima opened his mouth and before he could do something stupid, he forced his mind to kick into gear. “Kei,” he practically choked out.

_Oh, wait to go. That was stupid._

“Just Kei?” Hinata asked, surprised. “You look like you have a really big, strong name!”

“…Just Kei.”

“Well! It’s nice to meet you, Just Kei!” Hinata said, stealing the hand and shaking quickly. He stepped back immediately when Yamaguchi shuffled a bit, looking awkward.

“Um…Yes, I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi,” the general’s son said, reaching out to shake Tsukishima’s hand. Shyness radiated from his being but so did something else. Tsukishima stared at him. “Hinata told me you were asking about me?”

The taller man tried to think up an excuse quickly, coming up with any bullshit answer that could explain why he was there. He wasn’t supposed to have met Yamaguchi like this.

“I was curious about the general’s son that they call a black sheep here,” he said, opting for honesty. It was better than saying ‘I’m a potential suitor.’ Seriously. Fuck Hinata.

Surprise flickered on Yamaguchi’s face briefly but a faint smile graced his mouth. “Oh, right. I guess some rumours do fly,” the general’s son said with a sigh, though he didn’t look too beaten up over it. “That’s me, although I’m not quite proud of that title.”

“It’s what I’ve heard, so I simply came to check.”

Yamaguchi gave him a slightly amused look. “My existence as a failed son was so interesting that you had to travel lengths just to meet me and confirm the rumours?”

_Well. Yes. That’s exactly right. But when you put it that way, I sound like a fool._

“I travel to find answers,” he settled on saying.

Seemingly satisfied with that answer, Yamaguchi settled back onto the cushion on the floor and gestured that Tsukishima sit with him. Hinata was suspiciously gravitating towards another door. “I’m going to go find more drinks!” He called out, slamming the door behind him before Tsukishima could even register that he had left.

“Is he…”

“Always like that?” Yamaguchi finished for him. “Yes. Kind of. There’s an event happening in our city right now so he’s a bit…off the walls about it.”

“About your marriage?”

Yamaguchi looked surprised. “Oh. Yes, that’s it. He thinks that any attractive face that walks by the stall is a potential suitor.”

Tsukishima tried very hard to not dwell on the fact that Hinata and probably Yamaguchi thought that he was attractive. It wasn’t that the other general’s son _wasn’t_ attractive. He was. Just- _No. This is not the point of the visit._

“Have you been finding many suitors that way?” He asked casually, shifting in his seat as he tried to figure out if the air was awkward or not. Yamaguchi might have seemed flustered at the start but he looked quite relaxed now, the picturesque image of a simple young man, reclining in his seat, talking to someone as if they were old friends. Tsukishima tried to find any part of his situation weird. He could not.

“Mmm, yes and no. I don’t really care for marriage. Father’s just trying to find a way to legally get me to leave.”

“That’s unfortunate.”

“I suppose. But if a nice person passed by in both appearance and personality, I don’t think I’d mind too much.”

Yamaguchi spoke casually, and by casually, it was genuinely casually. Tsukishima wondered how the other man could be taking his borderline-insane situation so…easily. If _he_ had been forced into a marriage, he would’ve thrown the biggest rebellious fit on earth, passive personality or not. Yet here this man was, accepting the fact that his future fate was to be thrown away just because his father didn’t want him. Even _that_ sounded nonchalant.

“Does it matter who it is?” Tsukishima asked, curiosity colouring his tone. He realized how he might’ve sounded too late when Yamaguchi shot him a grin.

“Why, are you stepping forward?”

Spluttering, the general’s son straightened up and shook his head. “I- what? No. That’s not what I meant. I’m not even _from_ here; you can’t be that accepting of your future to just throw it away to some stranger for the rest of your life.”

Yamaguchi shrugged. “It’s not like I can help it though, can I? Plus, don’t you think it’d be more exciting to sign up for someone who promises adventure rather than some boring lump you’ve known to live in your city since the beginning of time?”

_Is he…is he_ trying _to come on to me?!_

“You can’t guarantee your own safety that way.”

“I think the point of adventure is that safety is never on your side to begin with.”

Tsukishima stared at the other man, wide eyed and a bit surprised at this turn of events. Yamaguchi was just so sure-sounding in what he said that it totally contradicted the sheepish smile that graced his face once he caught Tsukishima staring.

“You can’t _actually_ believe that.”

“Maybe I do. Maybe I don’t. The point is that I’m not trying to change my fate, I’m just trying to compromise with it. Getting married wasn’t at the top of my priority list, but now that it is, I might as well make it interesting. Are you interesting, Kei?”

“Wh- Are you _interested_?” Tsukishima couldn’t keep the shock out of his voice.

The sheepish smile was back. “Maybe. Is that weird? I’m sorry, I’m not usually this bold.”

“Then…why are you now?” He questioned, brows furrowing. Yamaguchi was an enigma. A confusing puzzle that seemed to knot itself more tightly whenever Tsukishima pulled what he thought was a loose end.

A shrug. “Adventures mean risks. I’m taking a risk.”

“I took a risk in trying to find you.”

“About that. Why _did_ you try and find me?”

Tsukishima frowned. “What I said wasn’t a lie. I heard you were a runt of the family.”

Yamaguchi tilted his head and hugged his knees. He looked more like a vulnerable young man in that position. “So what do you think now that the rumours have been confirmed?”

The other man thought for a moment. “Does it matter what I think?”

“I’d say so.”

They looked at each other in silence for a bit, Tsukishima trying really hard to figure out the question that was Yamaguchi Tadashi in front of him. Their conversational topic had whipped back and forth so quickly that it was hard for him to keep up. Half of him just wanted to admit everything and tell the other who he truly was, and another part was interested in picking up this new persona of his, seeing how far he could push waters being ‘Kei from Abroad.’

“I shouldn’t be here.”

Yamaguchi smiled faintly. “I know.”

Shock and slight anxiety filled Tsukishima in an instant, only to multiply tenfold when Yamaguchi went on to say ‘Most Tsukishima’s don’t even dare to look in our direction, though I can say the same for us.”

There was literally nothing that Tsukishima could say, frozen to the spot. _How…the_ hell _did he know? How the hell did he find out? I went the whole day being unrecognized, how-_

“You’re asking how I know. I’m not the general’s son for no reason, unwanted or not. I’ve been briefed about our enemy’s family, naturally, Tsukishima _Kei_. Did you know I’m supposed to kill you on sight?”

Tsukishima could barely make his mouth move. “I-I’m supposed to hate you.”

Yamauchi laughed as if this were the friendliest conversation in the world. “Oh, that’s inconvenient. Here you are, looking for someone you hate, and here I am, interested in someone I’m supposed to kill immediately. What an odd pair we make, wouldn’t you agree, Tsukishima?”

It was odd hearing his name from Yamaguchi’s mouth. It was even odder hearing it be said with such a tone of playfulness and camaraderie. The whole situation was _odd_. Tsukishima didn’t feel like he was in danger. He didn’t think Yamaguchi was going to pull out a sword anytime soon. In fact, he didn’t even worry about Hinata walking in at any weird moment because right now, it was the two of them. Two generals’ sons, destined to hate each other. Destined to fight. Yet…

“You knew who I was yet you still asked if I was your suitor?” He asked weakly.

Finally, Yamaguchi flushed. “I said I wanted an adventure, didn’t I? What better way to play with fate than to marry your enemy’s son.”

“You want to _marry_ me? You don’t even _know_ me.”

Yamaguchi turned to look at him with a curious glint in his eye. A feeling of _whatever_ bubbled in Tsukishima’s chest and he cursed anything and everything for what he knew was going to happen next.

“You came a few weeks’ worth of travel just to meet me. I think I can gauge enough of you from that determination alone. Plus, you look like someone who could promise more than most ever could. Let’s go on adventures. Let’s go fight monsters together, or travel the countries, or run into bandits. Aren’t you feeling too cooped up trying to be the perfect general’s son? Or am I assuming wrong when I try and read into the lines of you taking weeks out of your ‘busy schedule’ to meet me?”

Yamaguchi hit it right on the dot that it was honestly scary to Tsukishima. He couldn’t help but imagine a future traversing the world with this foreign man by his side. Somehow, though, he felt like it would truly be an interesting time. Dangerous, absolutely. Boring? Not at all.

He was going to open his mouth and force out some sort of response from the jumble of thoughts in his head but Yamaguchi beat him to the punch with an important inquiry. “The question is, though, would _you_ marry _me_?”

Destined to hate each other.

Destined to fight.

Destined to kill each other out of hatred within name.

Those were the rules.

But what were rules if not made to be tested?

What was authority if not made to be questioned?

What was a life without a little adventure, risk and…fuck it, fun?

“…I have no objections.”

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> Want more tsukiyama? Check out my long fic, **Moonlight Station!**


End file.
